Esperarte
by aleparedes
Summary: La vida da vuelcos bruscos... y uno cree que los puede enfrentar hasta que llegan. Prometiste volver, pero esperarte es una tortura.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Doce horas de vuelo… demasiado tiempo… Tengo entumecido todo el cuerpo. Ya no sé qué posición tomar.

La verdad que días atrás me pareció la solución más lógica, o tal vez la menos desesperada; pero mientras intento que mis articulaciones vuelvan a ser exactamente eso, no puedo recordar las razones de mi decisión. Sé que había un par buenas pero se disolvieron cuando terminé por acalambrarme.

¡Dios! Me está dando claustrofobia… toda mi vida me jacté de mi control pero este último año ha sido una clara muestra de que soy más frágil que el cristal. He experimentado ataques de pánico, bloqueos, principios de fobia y sueños de angustia con tanta frecuencia que ya los abrazo como a viejos amigos. Me da miedo que desaparezcan porque no sé que voy a encontrar después.

De un tiempo acá un día bueno es uno en el que sólo me despierto una vez llorando como un bebé por los malditos sueños que me agobian.

¡Ahí está! Esa era una de mis buenas razones… bieeeen, vamos recuperando la cordura. Una persona no puede vivir sin nadie que la contenga con estos problemas y al mismo tiempo hacerse cargo de otros, cuidarlos como se merecen. Primera razón: compañía y contención.

En estas condiciones me es imposible avanzar. Estoy en medio de un embotellamiento y no hay ruta de avance o de escape. No he trabajado en meses… no hay dinero ni apartamento, ni posibilidades laborales. No se puede cuidar de otros si no hay forma de alimentarlos ¿no? Segunda razón: quiebra absoluta.

Esto me tranquiliza un poco. Bueno soy un ser lógico, necesito tener mis razones en orden para asumir que lo que hago tiene sentido. No, no estoy escapando… solo buscando nuevos caminos… empezar otra vez… cambiar de vida. Es lo que se hace cuando algo ya no tiene vuelta atrás ¿verdad? Se deja de lado lo viejo por más cariño que se le tenga y se consigue algo nuevo.

No tiene mucho valor como argumento… ya lo sé. Pero acá estoy a 45 minutos de aterrizar y necesito mi armadura fuerte y preparada para lo que sea.

Miro a mi hijo que duerme como un ángel… Dios me diera esa capacidad para dormir…hace meses que la perdí. Por otro lado es entendible, ¿Qué mejor que descanse? Descansar y olvidar, dar vuelta la hoja y seguir adelante.

Observo su hermoso pelo… con ese olor a bebé que me encanta. Mi hijo. La única soga que retiene a la cordura que ha intentado escapárseme por tanto tiempo. Mi momento de calma en medio de la tormenta.

_¡Y la que se avecina!_ Dios…ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber vuelto. Tendría que bajarme del avión, buscar las valijas y conseguir el primer boleto de vuelta a casa.

Sería lo más sabio, levantar campamento antes de que me atrapen y me enloquezcan, bueno si es que alguien puede hundirme más en el infierno de lo que ya estoy.

No, no puedo, volver significa morir y no hay lugar para esa salida, no es una opción… lo que viene no puede ser peor de lo que ya fue… _¡Ja! Eso ya lo pensamos antes,_ dice una vocecita en mi cabeza. _¡Cállate!_, le espeto… respiración, adentro, afuera, uno, dos, adulto recuperando el control, inhalo-exhalo….

Bien, lista de maniobras evasivas… sonrisas, historias, alguna que otra foto, ocuparse sólo de la vida de los demás y conseguir departamento propio lo antes posible. Pocas explicaciones. Si quieren saber, existen los detectives privados. Mi vida es mi vida y a nadie le incumbe.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 86 a Tokio por favor volver a sus asientos y colocarse cinturones, estaremos aterrizando en 20 minutos.

Es increíble como esa voz impersonal puede hacer que mi seguridad se vaya al carajo. Treinta minutos intentando calmarme tirados al retrete. ¿Por qué no hundirme en la autocompasión? Ya doy lástima de sólo mirarme. No puede ser peor que la desesperación ¿no?

-¿Ya llegamos?- ¡Gracias a Dios! Alguien que me salva de mis monólogos autodestructivos.

-Casi amor, ¿por qué no nos ponemos los cinturones para ya estar preparados?

Mi pequeño asiente y se sienta rapidito como para no dejar dudas de que está ansioso porque el viaje acabe. ¿Y quién se lo reprocharía? Yo estuve a punto de asesinar a la azafata a la cuarta hora de viaje.

-¿Me va a gustar Tokio?- pregunta y me mira- ¿A vos te gustaba?

- Me encantaba. Es grande y divertido, es un buen lugar. Hay mucho para ver y hacer…

-Mientras haya McDonald's….

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Hay uno muy grande al que yo iba en mi infancia, y supongo que ahora debe haber varios más que ese. Ni bien nos acomodemos vamos a comer a uno ¿Te parece?

- ¡Sí!- dice radiante, con una sonrisa gigante, esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan… ¡Alto ahí! ¡Terreno peligroso! De golpe me mira y como dándose cuenta de mis pensamientos su semblante se vuelve sombrío. ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Esa carita no…

- Extraño mucho estar…

- Lo sé, cariño- interrumpo- lo sé. Yo…también.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aterrizamos. La verdad es que lo celebro, por lo menos en el trajín del aeropuerto voy a tener la mente ocupada.

Bajamos del avión al caos organizado del aeropuerto. Vamos. Paso uno: bajar sin matarse. Hecho. Paso dos: asegurarse de que mi hijo está conmigo… no… ¿Dónde?... ¡ah! ¡Ahí!... _vas a tener que tener cuidado_…hecho. Paso tres: recoger equipaje sin olvidarse de nada. Hecho.

Reencontrarse con la familia después de 6 años no es fácil ¿no? Y es peor cuando te fuiste en medio de una pelea y la primera vez que les hablaste fue para avisarles que en una semana estabas de vuelta. Y pensar que todavía no saben nada… de nada. Ni de mi vida, menos de mi hijo. Fastidioso reencuentro. Sería mejor poder evitarse todo, decir: "_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Tanto tiempo! Si nosotros bien"_. Y seguir sin ninguna explicación.

Pero la vida no es tan simple. Así que temiendo el interrogatorio me dispongo a buscar a mi familia.

-¡Rápido papá, rápido! ¡Tokio está ahí afuera!- dice mi hijo más que emocionado. Y entonces mientras corro detrás del niño para no perderlo de vista, los veo buscándome por la terminal. Freno de golpe. Ahí están los cinco: mamá, papá y mis hermanos.

-¡Darien!- gritan juntos al verme. Vaya, quien diría que extrañaría tanto ver esas caras, tan iguales y a la vez tan distintas.

El gesto habitualmente adusto de mi padre pareció enternecerse y suavizarse, al verme. Jamás lo había visto ablandarse ante mí, pero al parecer los años de distancia habían cambiado un poco las cosas. Mis hermanos en cambio comenzaron a reírse eufóricos y a caminar en mi dirección. Tanta alegría es contagiosa, no puedo evitar reír… y ahí estaba mamá con esos ojos dulces y luminosos que siempre reconfortaban, esperando a que yo la abrazara.

No pude evitarlo, corrí a abrazarlos y saludarlos.

-¡Hey Dari! Tú sí que te ves guapo, el tiempo no te afecta- dijo Setsuna, mi hermana mientras me abrazaba.

-Debe dormir en formol el muy cretino para verse igual que a los 18- mi muy educado hermano Nicolas. Si eso también lo había extrañado.

-Bueno por lo menos nos liberamos del acoso de Mimet, cuando aparezca, le mandamos a Dari y se olvida que el resto de los Chiba somos guapos- Zafiro siempre sacando beneficios. Por lo visto, Mimet vecina de nuestros padres de toda la vida, perseguidora incansable de nuestra belleza juvenil seguía haciendo de las suyas.

-Ni se les ocurra semejante trastada, y dejen de llamarme Dari, que lo odio.

-Niños dejen de molestar a su hermano pequeño.- entonces me abraza- ¡Oh Dari! ¡Qué bueno que estás en casa!- Bien, otra vez el apodo, ella zafa porque es mi madre.

-Hola papá- saludo sin saber realmente que decir.

-Hola hijo. Bienvenido a casa- se ve cansado y algo triste. Bueno momento de dejar el pasado atrás. Lo abrazo y me abraza y creo que por ahora basta como tregua.

Con un fuerte _"Aaaww"_ mis hermanos y mamá se unen a nosotros. Es bueno sentirse querido, ya sabía yo que algo positivo tenía que haber en esto ( aunque eso no me priva de rodar los ojos).

-Papi ¿quiénes son todos ellos?- ¡Diablos! Me había olvidado de mi hijo, que nos miraba con cara de asombro. Bien hora de algunas sorpresas.

Me giro y lo tomo de la mano de frente a mi familia que nos observa como si fuéramos de otra dimensión.

-Papá, mamá, chicos, les presento a mi hijo Endimión. Endi ellos son tus abuelos Mamo y Gea, y ellos tus tíos Nico, Zafi y Set.

Guau. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mis hermanos se podían quedar sin palabras les hubiera presentado a Endi recién nacido cuando era una pelota pequeña y peluda. Como siempre fue mamá la única capaz de romper el estupor familiar.

-¡Oh Dari! ¡Esto es maravilloso! Pero… no sabíamos…. ¡oh Dari!- me abraza de nuevo feliz de la vida y mira a mi niño con ese cariño tan especial que sólo ella sabe dar- ¡Hola Endi! Bienvenido a casa, peque. Soy Gea, ¿cómo estás?

Endimion la mira extrañado y luego alza los hombros en un gesto muy suyo.

-Podrías haberme avisado. ¡Le habría hecho un dibujo a la abuela!- entonces la abraza y le da un beso- ¡Hola abuela!- y yo que le tenía miedo al shock que le pudiera causar todo esto… es de una raza superior a la mía.

Y en un segundo todos están sobre él. Lo abrazan lo besan, lo miman… bueno al parecer mi idea no era tan descabellada. Genial… mientras él los entretenga no va a haber mucho que explicar….

Esta es una de esas escenas idílicas, que uno recuerda toda su vida… es bueno empezar de nuevo ¿no? Empezar a tejer de nuevo una historia personal, armarse de nuevos sentimientos y esperanzas, de recuerdos nuevos y fuertes que cubran los viejos y duros…

Nos vamos. Ya estamos en el auto. Bueno auto, el BMW azul de mi hermano Nicolas, no puede llamarse sólo un auto. Maldito ostentoso, siempre le ha gustado alardear…habrá que ir haciéndose a la idea nuevamente… aunque les digo la verdad, no creo que me cueste demasiado.

Si, es bueno estar en casa.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Llegamos. Casa. Mi viejo hogar. Se ve igual que antes. Siempre me gustó esta casa, por lo que fue más duro dejarla cuando me fui.

La fachada clara y simple, el techo a dos aguas en azul, el segundo piso con sus balcones revestidos de madera. Tiene el punto justo entre elegancia, belleza y calidez, obvio no hay que dejar de lado el confort.

En ella uno puede encontrar todo lo que se necesita para vivir bien y más. De chico solía escaparme por unos conductos "secretos" directo al patio de atrás para trepar en los árboles incluso cuando me habían castigado. No había nada que me retuviera.

Me encantaba escalar e imaginar que era un pirata o un héroe, por supuesto todo esto antes de que mi madre me encontrara y pegara el reto de mi vida. Pero valía la pena por un rato más de libertad.

Realmente le costó domesticarme. Aunque en realidad no fue ella quien lo hizo. Tuve otros motivos para reformarme.

Entro en la casa y no puedo evitar sonreír; lo mismo que mis hermanos el interior ha cambiado tanto y sin embargo sigue tan igual. Otros colores y fotos nuevas, pero el mismo aroma a hogar, los mismos muebles, la misma calidez de siempre.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que todo se viene dando excelentemente. Nada de lo que había pensado. Mejor, estoy verde de líos y problemas.

Los hijos de Zafi y Set son geniales; Diana la hija de Setsuna tiene 10 años, era pequeñita cuando me fui pero capaz de incendiar una casa ella sola. Siempre estaba haciendo travesuras. No ha cambiado mucho la verdad; desde que llegamos hace una hora han tenido que frenarla al menos siete veces.

Los mellizos de Zaf, son la novedad para mí. Él recién se había casado con Petzide cuando me fui, así que es la primera vez que veo a esos niñitos, tienen casi 6 años y son dos hermosos soles, tranquilos y cálidos. Pondría en duda la paternidad de mi hermano si no fueran dos copias exactas de su rostro. Gracias a Dios parecen haber heredado el carácter manso de su madre.

Oh si, bendito café. Mi madre sabe como alegrarme el día. Nos sentamos en la mesa en las mismas posiciones que antes, cuando era chico. Los únicos cambios son la presencia de Endi, mis cuñados y sobrinos, que por cierto ya me han entretenido mi buena media hora. ¡Estos chicos son increíbles! Y pensar que me los he estado perdiendo.

Endimion parece cómodo y feliz con todos. Es un auténtico alivio. Siempre temí que no pudiera adaptarse y que sufriera. Después del añito que hemos pasado lo último que necesita es que lo lastimen o rechacen.

-Y bueno muchachos, ¿qué cuentan de la vida?- pregunta Nico mirándome

-No mucho, la verdad. Ya era hora de volver a casa, y que ustedes conocieran a Endi, así que decidimos pasarnos una temporada por aquí.- digo algo tenso.

-¿Trajiste fotos del chico verdad? Me muero por verlo de pequeñito- ¡bendita sea mi madre por llevarme a aguas más tranquilas!

-Si traje muchas, no todas porque era imposible, pero sí de todas las edades para que puedan verlo desde los primeros días.

-¿Dónde quedaron el resto de tus cosas? Digo, esas que no pudiste acarrear hasta aquí- ¡Diablos!

-Quedaron en casa, esperando a que decidamos que hacer, si volver o quedarnos- digo ante la suspicaz mirada de mi padre.

La verdad las cosas quedaron en un depósito prepago por 2 años. Ya no hay casa en la que puedan esperar a que volvamos. Supongo que en ese tiempo voy a poder decidir qué hacer con mi vida, y traerlas hasta aquí en caso de que me quede.

-La casa se ve muy hermosa, casi la misma de antes, ¿cuánto hace que pintaron?- cambiemos de tema, cambiemos de tema ¡POR FAVOOOR!

- Hace 2 años más o menos que cambiamos el color pero lo renovamos todos los años como corresponde- contesta mamá mirándome con extrañeza.

Si claro, convengamos que no soy el "Señor de la sutileza". No me importa si se dan cuenta de que tengo cosas que esconder si eso hace que también aprecien que no voy a hablar de ello bajo ningún término.

-¡Genial!- lo que no es genial es mi forma de saltar el tema, pero bien… si funciona…

-Te preparé tu viejo cuarto para que lo usaras-¡BINGO!- Lo limpiamos y acondicionamos para que estuvieras a gusto, pero como no sabíamos nada de Endi, no pusimos cama para él.

- No hay problema. ¿Sigue estando la cama de dos plazas que usaba yo?- mi madre asiente- Endi puede dormir conmigo hasta que podamos ubicarlo en algún lado. ¿Qué te parece peque?

Endimion estaba atracado de tortas y masas, lleno de chocolate alrededor de la boca y se veía radiante mientras jugaba con sus primos. Al hablarle se giró hacia mí con la boca llena a no más dar, ¡Ja, ja! Se veía genial.

-Mm paguece b`m- y al decir esto ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando unos dientes increíblemente sucios.

Ni decir que de esto nos reímos hasta el hartazgo. Tanto que no hubo manera de volver a retomar el tema anterior y yo, cobarde como soy, agradecí a Dios que mi padre lo dejara pasar, aunque sólo fuera una tregua temporal.

La tarde fue pasando entre anécdotas y risas. Resulta ser que me perdí de unos cuantos episodios familiares gracioso, y por lo visto la intención de mis anfitriones era ponerme al día hoy mismo.

Cenamos tarde, demasiados dulces nos tenían explotando, pero siempre hay sitio para las pizzas caseras de mamá. Después de muchísimo tiempo he vuelto a sentirme yo mismo, y ver a mi niño disfrutando de esta familia me reconforta de un modo que no puedo explicar.

Tanto tiempo hundido en la melancolía de los recuerdos me había entumecido. Es bueno sentir circular la sangre de nuevo, sentirme parte de la raza humana otra vez. Si. Confirmado. La mejor decisión de todas fue volver a casa.

Acá entre risas y humoradas es difícil sentirse abandonado y perdido.

Esto es vida.

Nadie me dijo sin embargo, que mucho más tarde me daría cuenta, que no recordar iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Recuerdos. Una habitación completamente llena de ellos. Recuerdos de una vida que entonces no existía pero que iniciaba. Recuerdos de una vida que ya no tiene oportunidad de ser.

-Bueno, como veraz está todo como lo dejaste. No quisimos cambiar nada para que pudieras decidir cómo arreglarte con todo, lo limpiamos si pero… hijo, ¿estás bien?- _hora de calmarla idiota, no tiene la culpa._

_-_Sí, si…..si estoy bien. Tal vez un poco indigestado, demasiada comida, mucho viaje, cambio de horario… muchas cosas juntas. Pero bien. Completamente. Gracias por prepararme el cuarto.

- No hay de qué cariño. Enseguida te traigo un digestivo ¿te parece?- asiento sin muchas ganas.

-Yo voy a lavar y cambiar a Endimion, mientras tanto.

Mientras mamá se retira vuelvo a prestar atención a lo que me rodea. Voy a tener que exorcizar este lugar mañana mismo. Fuera fotos, y dibujos, también los peluches…si con una buena limpieza y cambio de aires va a ser habitable nuevamente.

-Vamos Endi, hora de bañarse.

-Mejor mañana, hoy tengo sueño- me dice mientras bosteza

-¡Ni hablar! Estás bañado en chocolate y no lo digo en sentido figurado. Creo que podrías pasar por alfajor con tanto dulce que tenés encima. ¡Al baño!

Chapoteamos un rato en el agua. Ni que decir que luego para sacarlo tuve que por poco arrancarlo de la bañera. Nos secamos, si, en plural, aunque yo no me había bañado y empezamos con el ritual de la noche.

-Bueno, ¿cuento, o sólo beso?

Un bostezo gigante al mejor estilo La Momia, y el peque ya estaba casi dormido.

-Beso y abrazo, papá- beso y abrazo, ni cuento, ni chiste. Debe estar realmente cansado- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, peque- mientras acaricio su pelo se va quedando dormido. Bueno ya estaba hecho. ¡A la ducha el Chiba más grande!

Normalmente no tardo mucho en bañarme, pero hoy tengo ganas de ahogarme, así que… más vale que el termo-tanque funcione como debe o voy a quitarme la frustración arreglándolo a golpes.

No hay nada mejor que 30 minutos bajo el agua para despejar las ideas, principalmente cuando el agua empieza a helarse y te das cuenta de que en realidad no te pasaste ni el jabón. ¡Oh sí! El agua helada aclara la mente.

Lo bueno es que tengo algunas ideas completas y armada mi lista de prioridades: primero, acomodar el cuarto; segundo, salir mañana a conseguir trabajo (se preguntarán en que difiere esto de lo que ya tenía planeado, bueno, en nada la verdad sólo lo reafirmo); tercero, departamento nuevo, aunque eso puede esperar un poco. La casa está bien y tiene un lindo patio para que Endi juegue…si, tal vez me quede un poco aquí, por un lado es una ventaja. Dejo a Endi siempre acompañado, puedo ahorrar un poco para ir cubriendo imprevistos que surjan…

Toc, toc, toc…

Monólogo mental interrumpido.

-Adelante- aun estoy detrás de la cortina así que no hay problema.

-Dari, te traje el digestivo, un analgésico y un tesito- exagerada como siempre, no hay como la propia madre para que uno se sienta nuevamente un bebito.

-Gracias ma, no tendrías que preocuparte tanto, la verdad ya me siento mejor.

-¡De eso nada! Yo misma vi como estabas, y como no me vas a contar cual es la verdadera razón que te "indigesta", mínimo te vas a tomar y aguantar todas y cada una de las cosas que te traiga- ok, ya estuvo bien.

-Mamá, no tengo 3 años ¿sí?, sé que he estado lejos, que hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero no hay porqué preocuparse. Estoy bien, sólo me estoy adaptando a estar de nuevo por aquí, nada más.

- Mmhhmm, ajá, como quieras- eso quiere decir "_quédate tranquilo Dari cuando bajes la guardia te atacaré por la espalda"- _Buenas noches, hijo. Que descanses. Cualquier cosita, estoy a dos cuartos- tengo que reírme, no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé mamá, si me asustan los truenos iré a dormir a tu cama, decile a papá que se arme la cama en el suelo.

La escucho carcajearse. Es genial oírla reír nuevamente.

-Buenas noches, Dari

-Buenas noches, madre. Mañana quiero panqueques con dulce de leche, gracias por preguntar.

-Alimentando la indigestión ¿eh? Ok, panqueques serán.

Por lo menos ya tengo una buena excusa para levantarme.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Las 3 de la mañana. Dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, sin poder olvidar.

Malditas fotos. Hasta en la penumbra del cuarto puedo verlas tal cual son, porque me las sé de memoria. Crecí mirándolas, yo mismo las escogí para que ocuparan los lugares en los que están.

Debería haberlas sacado ni bien entré al cuarto.

Aire y luz, eso necesito para despejarme. Si, ahora estoy mejor. Y de nuevo esa sensación, de que todo se ve tan igual, pero a la vez distinto, porque a ciencia cierta hay cosas que ya no pueden ser.

A ver… una miradita no arruina a nadie. Mhm, nuestra primera foto juntos… ¡qué chiquitos!...

Recuerdos… inevitables recuerdos… hermosos recuerdos…

Inevitables…

"_Yo tenía 6 años y estaba en la plaza jugando con mi mejor amigo Andrew. Íbamos juntos al jardín y compartíamos muchas cosas por lo que pasábamos más tiempo juntos que separados._

_Era una tarde cualquiera, de esas de mucho calor y poca sombra, esas tardes en las que las madres querían dormir siesta y tomar limonada y nosotros queríamos correr y ensuciarnos en el arenero, a pleno rayo del sol._

_Corriendo por el pasto verde vi un destello dorado que pasaba rápido por detrás de los árboles, unos 20 metros más allá. Brillaba con motitas doradas y plateadas y parecía que la luz salía del destello mismo. No pude evitarlo, lo seguí y a los pocos pasos me di cuenta de que no era un destello cualquiera. Era el brillo del hermosos cabello de una niñita… tenía unos 4 años y parecía una hadita de cine con su vestido celeste y sus botitas cortas. Tenía pequeños pompones en la cabeza que la hacían parecer de otro planeta… o eso pensé en el primer momento._

_Recuerdo que me sentí hipnotizado… caminé hasta ella no sé cómo porque de pronto me encontré parado a su lado. Ella llevaba unas flores en las manos… rosas rojas…pero las que me llamaron la atención fueron sus manitos… cerradas alrededor del cabo estaban sangrando, no mucho pero sangrando al fin… a ella parecía no importarle._

_-Hey- la llamé- ¡estás sangrando!_

_Ella frenó y me miró, frunció el ceño y se miró las manos, y encogiéndose de hombros siguió corriendo._

_-¡Hey cabeza de chorlito estás lastimada!- le grité mientras iba tras ella. Se detuvo de golpe, y se giró convertida en una fiera…todavía recuerdo esa mirada furiosa. Cuando llegó hasta donde yo estaba se paró delante de mí y no dijo nada. Entonces sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me pegó un patadón en la espinilla que me hizo gritar alto y agudo, chillar como una nenita._

_-Ezo, para que veas lo que hazemos las cabezas de chorlito- y girándose se fue y me dejó rengueando solo._

Sonrío ante el viejo recuerdo… quien iba a pensar que así iniciaba todo.

"_Salí corriendo como podía detrás de ella y la seguí hasta que vi que se detenía cerca del arenero._

_Vi como se acercaba a una mujer que supuse era su mamá y le entregaba las flores. La señora se espantó al ver sus manos lastimadas y yo vi mi oportunidad de devolverle el golpe._

_-Te lo dije cabeza de chorlito, tenés las manos todas lastimadas. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sos tonta._

_Me miró como si fuera un insecto diminuto y simplemente se dirigió a su mamá._

_-No ez nada, estoy bien. _

_-Hay que tener más cuidado Serena Tsukino, un día de estos vas a lastimarte de verdad._

_- No ez nada, además por una rosa de esas vale la pena zoportar las espinas- y mirándome- y a los metidoz. ¡Feliz cumple, ma!_

Nos hicimos amigos esa misma tarde, después de un par de miradas cargadas de odio nos pusimos a jugar como si nada. Y resultó que tu mamá y la mía se conocían así que nos seguimos viendo todos los días o algo así en el parque.

Ahí mismo, mientras escalábamos un árbol, ellas nos sacaron una foto. Vos arriba del árbol muy campante, dándome la mano a mí, que le temía a las alturas para que pudiera subir. Eras 2 años más chica, pero como 20 más valiente. Pero tu coraje era contagioso y con vos empecé a sacar valor para todo lo que viniera.

-Siempre ha sido así- es la verdad, siempre fuiste la razón por la que me animé a hacer cosas nuevas.

Miro la foto ahora y veo ahí, lo mismo que siempre vi cuando te miraba a los ojos. Que estábamos hechos para vivir juntos y felices o solos y miserables.

Lástima que hayas decidido dejarme.


End file.
